runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Turoth
Turoths zijn Slayer monsters waarvoor Slayer 55 nodig is om ze te doden. Ze droppen vaak herbs en herb seeds, maar niet zo vaak als Aberrant spectres. __TOC__ Turoths, net als Kurasks, moeten gedood worden met een Leaf-bladed spear, een Leaf-bladed sword, een Slayer's staff/Magic Dart spell (waarvoor ook Magic level 50 nodig is), of Broad arrows/Broad-tipped bolts, anders zullen je aanvallen geen effect hebben. Het is niet mogelijk om deze wapens giftig te maken, dus in zeker zin zijn Turoth ook immuun tegen gif. Een Leaf-bladed sword is een alternatief voor de Leaf-bladed spear dat door de Slayer masters wordt verkocht. Het zwaard is sneller dan de speer, en is een-handig, zodat je tegelijk ook een schild of defender kan gebruiken. Voor speer en zwaard is het aan te raden om de Stab style te gebruiken omdat deze wapens hiervoor een hogere bonus geven dan met slash of crush. Turoths lijken kwetsbaar te zijn voor range. Er is een safespot bij de noord muur in de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon waardoor het erg makkelijk is om ze te raken met Broad-tipped bolts. Er is een andere safespot aan het zuidelijke eind van de grot in de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. De speler moet het eerst de gang naar de Kurasks in lokken, en halverwege aanvallen met Magic Dart, Broad arrows, of Broad-tipped bolts. De lage-level Turoths hebben een maximum hit van 90 damage, terwijl de hogere-levels tot wel 100 raken. Ze raken niet vaak, maar als ze raken dan vaak wel hoog. Omdat voor alle methodes om turoths te doden, alleen de pijlen een special attack gebruiken (met een magic shortbow, magic longbow of een dark bow), is het handig om de special attack van excalibur of enhanced excalibur te gebruiken om defence te verhogen en hitpoints te genezen. *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Chaos Tunnels *Desert Slayer Dungeon Wat mee te nemen *Leaf bladed spear of sword, broad arrows / broad tipped bolts. *Melee armour ( Rune set / + ) *Nature runes en staff of fire voor high alchemie van armour drops *Methode van genezing, zoals: **Excalibur of Enhanced Excalibur **Bones to Peaches **Rapid Heal prayer Drops 100% drop *Bones Charms *Gold *Green (Most Common) *Crimson (uncommon) *Blue (Rarest) Armour/Wapens *Earth battlestaff *Rune Spear *Shield left half (Very Rare) *Leaf-bladed sword (Rare) *White Mystic robe bottom (Rare) *Adamant full helmet (Semi Rare) *Mithril kiteshield *Mithril hatchet (Uncommon) *Steel platelegs (Common) *5 Rune javelins *Dragon spear (p) *Rune dagger (Semi Rare) Runes *15, 37 or 45 Nature runes *3 Law runes Seeds (Common - Uncommon) *Poison ivy seed *Cactus seed *Belladonna seed *Snapdragon seed *Avantoe seed *Cadantine seed *Irit seed *Kwuarm seed *Dwarf weed seed *Torstol seed *Lantadyme seed *Toadflax seed *Ranarr seed Herbs (1-3 at a time, all unnoted) *Grimy guam *Grimy marrentill *Grimy tarromin *Grimy harralander *Grimy ranarr *Grimy lantadyme *Grimy irit leaf *Grimy avantoe *Grimy kwuarm *Grimy cadantine *Grimy dwarf weed Overige *44, 132, or 440 Coins (Common) *Level 3 Clue Scroll (Niet door level 88) (vrij common vergeleken met andere monsters) *Uncut Gems *Limpwurt root (Common) *Chaos talisman *Nature talisman *Half of a key (Rare) *Fibula bone (Fur 'n' Seek) *Coal 1 - 642 (Rare) Zie ook *Mightiest turoth Weetjes *Een speler dood een Turoth met de Slayer cape emote. *Uri van de Treasure Trails minigame zegt soms: "In the end only the three legged will survive" dit kan een hint zijn dat Turoth alles kunnen overleven. *Volgens de examine informatie, zijn alle Level 87 Turoths (groter, bruin met spikes) vrouwtjes, en alle Level 89 Turoths (bruin zonder spikes) mannetjes. Ook al zijn de mannetjes twee levels sterker, de vrouwtjes zijn toch groter. Dit suggereert dan de vrouwen het dominante geslacht van de Turoth zijn. en:Turoth Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Fremennik Slayer Dungeon